sailor winx episode 4
by sailorwinx328
Summary: winx-The girls participate in a school field trip at Black-Mud Swamp to test their ability to work with nature without magic. During the trip, they run in to the boys from Redfountain as well as the Trix sailor-By making a youma possess a human celebrity, Jadeite draws a huge crowd of would-be superstars.serena tries to juggle her duties as Sailor Moon with her desire to be popular
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Winx - Episode 4: So You Want to be a Superstar/ the voice of nature**

_(Serena is making her usual last-minute rush to school.)_

**Serena:** Man, it's the…third time this week I'm gonna be late for school. I gotta slow down and think of an excuse.

_(She comes to a stop in front of a store. Its door has an advertisement for vitamins and features the hottest superstar of the day: Saffron. Serena reads the ad.)_

**Serena:** Huh? What's this? 'Saffron's Vitamins help give energy.'

_(Molly is running to school in a hurry as well. Noticing Serena just standing there…)_

**Molly:** Serena! Serena! Huh?

_(As she passes Serena, her schoolbag beans Serena in the back of the head.)_

**Molly:** Come on! We're late!

_(Rubbing her head…)_

**Serena:** Ooh…THANKS A LOT, MOLLY!

_(Outside alfea at the black mud swamp)_

**Palladium:** welcome class, to black mud swamp, and to…to…ah-choo! R-r-right, as you can sneeze, I mean as you can see, I'm slightly allergic to the sap from the lgglethrod vine. Now, this is your first field exercise for the magic of nature

**Girl:** I'm in the wrong class I'm from an urban city

**Palladium:** a well-rounded education is what alfea is all about dhalia

**Dhalia:** but a keekbug just bite me

**Palladium:** ahh, keekbug? Well the quicker we bit on with ah I mean get on with the exomite, I mean exercise

**Bloom:** for a nature professor he's pretty squeamish isn't he?

**Stella:** there's a word for that it's like irony

**Palladium:** now, this field exercise is designed to test your natural ability to listen to the always present voice of nature. Each group must navigate through black mud swamp and find the crystal clearing, and here's the catch you may not use your magic. Only the voice of nature will be your guide, and remember, it's not enough to hear the voice, you must listen to it as well

**Amaryl:** but professor

**Flora:** no reason to stand around and gab, let's start looking

_(Thee group starts walking and get into swamp water)_

**Stella:** oh this place is…EW something crawled up my leg

**Musa:** what happen to mud does such wonders for my complexion?

**Tecna:** just so you know, these bubbles could indicate that we're standing on the back of a subterrainian sludge slug. They're not friendly, but don't worry I'll take care of it. A standby spell ought to do the trick

**Bloom:** Tecna don't! We can't use our magic. We gotta listen to nature. Just use your sense

(The girls sniff the air)

**Stella:** smells like old socks or like a…

**Musa:** it's some kind of gas! Let's bounce!

**Flora:** take cover

_(The girls hide behind a fallen tree)_

**Stella:** so what was it?

**Bloom:** let's find out (she throws a stick) get down everybody

_(The bubble pops and gas comes out)_

**Flora:** it's medusa gas. That stuff would've turned us to stone

**Tecna:** I guess my information was wrong

**Bloom:** it's ok Tecna. We just gotta be careful

**Flora:** that tree turned to stone. Look at it

**Stella:** turned to stone? Talk about being statuesque

_(All the girls laugh)_

_(At school, Serena rubs the bump on her head.)_

**Serena:** Ow! This bump hurts.

**Molly:** I didn't mean it, Serena. I'm not used to being late. I panicked.

_(Then Melvin shows up, holding up a poster.)_

**Melvin:** Serena! Molly! Look who's featured in today's entertainment page!

_(The two girls look. Serena recognizes it as one of the Saffron posters.)_

**Serena:** What'd you do, Melvin? Steal it off a building?

**Melvin:** No, Serena. It's my very own authentic copy I won fair and square through a contest I entered when I joined the Saffron Fan Club last month through the Internet.

**Molly:** You joined Saffron's fan club?

_(Melvin starts keying in his notebook computer.)_

**Melvin:** Yeah. They give you lots of nifty information. Did you see she got five million dollars for her very first role?

**Serena:** No way! Five million bucks?!

_(It starts the girls imagining.)_

**Serena:** I wonder if she needs a personal assistant or something like that.

**Pauline:** If I got five million bucks, I'd buy my family a great big house.

**Lonna:** I'd buy everyone a new car.

**Molly:** I'd shop at all the malls and buy tons of clothes and makeup.

**Lonna:** Oh yeah. For sure.

**Pauline:** I'm gonna get an agent and become a superstar, too.

**Melvin:** In my humble but expert opinion, I do believe one of you could be a real superstar.

**Pauline:** So come on. Spit it out.

**Melvin:** That'd be the one and only, mesmerizing, stunningly beautiful, incomparable…Miss Serena.

**Serena:** Huh?

**Melvin:** You would be great.

**Serena:** Me? A superstar? For real? Cool!

_(Outside a building, Saffron and an agent are about to go inside. As typical of superstardom, the press and fans are all around her. She signs an autograph.)_

**Saffron: **There. My autograph.

_(Little does anyone know, however, that someone else is watching from a safe distance, and that someone is Jedite, evil warrior of the Negaverse.)_

**Jedite:** Hm hm hm hm. I could use this girl. I must tell Queen Beryl.

_(Queen Beryl is already looking on.)_

**Queen Beryl:** I'm counting on you, Jedite. Do not disappoint me! Through this…little girl, we will gather awesome power for the Negaforce! HA HA HA!

_(At cloudtower)_

**Stormy:** ugh we're finally out. Foulwarp class is totally lame

**Darcy:** where's that stupid ogre? His text message said he be here

**Knut:** I'm here

_(Darcy walks over to her wardrobe)_

**Knut:** can I come out now my foot's asleep and I got an itch I can't scratch

**Icy:** D let him out

**Darcy:** ugh he's rank

**Knut:** there's ventilation in here

**Darcy:** why does he have to stay in there? He's stinking up my wardrobe

**Stormy:** we have to hide him somewhere. What if the R.A comes knocking?

**Darcy:** if he doesn't do something about his O.B.O., the whole school will know his here

**Icy:** just be a dear Knut and find a way to clean yourself so that we can—ah what?

**Stormy:** that duck again

**Pepe:** mommy, mommy

**Icy:** why me?

**Pepe:** at least ducks don't reek

**Icy:** we must be careful ladies; we break enough rules as it is: skipping class, sneaking out, breaking into alfea

**Stormy:** yeah but please, we do it for the greater evil

**Icy:** true. Now you, what's so urgent that you couldn't stick it in the text message? We have important things to do

**Knut:** well I was snooping around red fountain school, just like you told me and I was hiding in a bathroom or was it a closet uh

**Darcy:** Knut

**Knut:** I heard someone say that a team of specialist was bringing the hunting troll to magix today, and they were gonna give him to the authorities

**Icy:** and do we care? NO! Tell me that's not your news cause if it is, GRRR

**Stormy:** hold on though. What if the interrogation sorcerers get a hold of him and use a mind spell? Even with his little pea-brain they'll find out about our plan

**Icy:** point taken. In that case, we'll just have to stage a little jail break, free the troll and then get rid of the sorry beast forever

_(The specialists are in a hover car transporting the troll)_

**Riven:** WOOO! Our first solo assignment!

**Brandon:** come on riven easy on the flips

**Riven:** next time, don't eat right before a flight

**Sky:** yo someone go check on the troll

**Timmy:** I'm on Sky

**Brandon:** isn't that the black mud swamp down there? Are you sure we're going the right way?

**Sky:** yup magix is north of here

**Brandon:** something doesn't feel right

**Riven:** you worry too much Brandon. Everything's under control. Trust the captain

**Sky:** captain

**Timmy: **I'm back

**Riven:** how's our big boy doing?

**Timmy:** he's a little cranky, but I'm sure he's—

_(The ship is hit)_

**Timmy:** keep your eye on the sky riven

**Brandon:** what was that?

**Sky:** don't know but it came from outside the ship

**Riven:** that's impossible. If you knew how to operate this thing you'd know there's nothing on the sensors

_(The ship is hit again, the guys scream and the girls see the craft)_

**Bloom:** check it out a red fountain craft

_(That afternoon, at Serena's house, Serena and Molly set up a singing number to impress potential agents. Well, actually, Molly is doing all the planning.)_

**Serena:** Molly, are you sure about this?

**Molly:** Yep, we'll have our names up in lights before we know it, Serena.

**Serena:** I know how.

**Molly:** What?

_(She grabs a tennis racket.)_

**Serena:** We'll be sports stars!

**Molly:** Huh? Uh unn. No way. I'm the manager, and I've got a plan. I've come up with a foolproof way to make us rich megastars!

**Serena: **How's that?

**Molly:** Rock videos.

**Serena:** All right! That's a wicked cool idea!

_(When Luna hers the suggestion, she makes a mental prayer.)_

**Luna:** Please tell me she's not going to sing.

**Molly:** Okay, we're gonna be one hot team, right?

**Serena:** We're gonna be world-famous.

**Molly:** All right. Let's do it.

_(Molly turns on the tape player and starts the tune. The girls try out their routine…)_

**Serena & Molly:** Fighting evil by moonlight,

Winning love by daylight,

Never running from a real fight,

She is the one named…

_(…but Serena's brother, Sammy, opens the door and interrupts.)_

**Sammy:** Hey, are you trying to torture me?

**Serena:** You're ruining our practice!

**Molly:** But we could use him as a backup dancer.

**Sammy:** Ha ha. Gotta run.

**Molly:** Ha! I knew that'd get rid of him!

_(They try again. It seems to be okay. Then Serena's foot steps on Molly's.)_

**Molly:** AAAAAH!

**Serena: **Not bad at all, but you can't keep screaming.

_(Now the trouble starts. Luna gets a better look.)_

**Molly:** YOU WERE SQUASHING MY FOOT!

**Serena:** YOU WERE TOO CLOSE!

**Molly:** Maybe I should go get your brother to do this! He certainly can't be any worse than you are, Serena!

**Serena:** Your stupid routine would just make anybody dance like a big geek!

**Luna:** And they say catfights are bad.

_(Later, after Molly had left, Serena is with her family, watching TV.)_

**Serena:** I was looking forward to being rich and famous.

_(A pet talent show is on the TV.)_

**Mrs. Tsukino:** This guy's so funny.

**Mr. Tsukino:** He's brilliant! I don't know how he gets that monkey to do that!

_(Luna takes a look, then lays down again, but Serena gets another idea.)_

**Serena:** No, Dad. YOU'RE brilliant! AAAH! Ha ha ha. You just figured out how I'm going to become a megastar!

_(She picks up Luna, who protests with meows, and carries the cat to her room.)_

**Mr. Tsukino:** Has she eaten lots of sweets today?

**Mrs. Tsukino:** Not that I'm aware of.

**Sammy:** Face it. She's just a space case.

_(In Serena's room…)_

**Serena:** Come on, Luna! Back to work!

_(Her idea is to make Luna sing and dance. It's tiring the poor talking cat out!)_

**Luna:** Oh. Cats…aren't meant to dance and sing, Serena.

**Serena:** Hey Luna, if you can talk, I'm sure you can dance and sing. Now quit making up excuses!

_(Meanwhile, at the back door of Molly's house, Melvin is waiting outside.)_

**Melvin:** Hey Molly, open up! It's you-know-who for the secret meeting that you couldn't tell me about on the phone!

_(Molly opens the door and signals him to come in.)_

**Molly:** Would you keep it down? Jeez.

**End of part 1**

- Commercial Break -


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

_(The girls rush to the craft)_

**Bloom:** hurry they might need help

**Timmy:** everyone get out ok?

**Stella:** look who it is

**Flora:** you guys ok?

**Tecna:** we saw your plane crash

**Riven:** it wasn't a crash it was more like an emergency landing

_(Musa looks at riven and it's love at first sight)_

**Stella:** what happen? Pilot's Ed get a little out of control

**Sky:** actually we were transporting a— _(looks and sees a hole in the ship where the troll was being held and foot tracks)_

**Brandon:** transporting a very uh important package to uh special location uh

**Sky: **the troll got away

_(The girls gasp)_

**Brandon: **prince sky

**Stella:** you guys let a troll escape?

_(The girls all talk at once)_

**Riven:** we didn't let anything get away we had an accident the ship malfunction

**Timmy:** mechanical failure

**Riven:** but we got him in adle shackle so it's fine

**Brandon:** exactly! So they slow you down like a tranquilizer. He won't get very far

**Sky:** actually guys it looks like the shackles came loose like

**Girls:** it came loose!?

**Brandon:** what are you guys doing here anyway?

**Bloom: **a field exercise for nature class

**Riven:** so then get back to your little exercise girls and leave this problem to the specialist

**Stella:** when are the specialists gonna get here

**Musa: **aw snap

_(Stella giggles)_

**Riven:** listen you little privileged princess

**Sky:** what riven wants to say is that it might be best if you guys just leave the troll to us and go back to your class assignment

**Riven:** I can tell her to bug off myself

**Tecna:** but what if the troll runs into the other girls from our class

**Riven:** just stay out of our way so we can take care of it ya got it? Come on guys lets go let's not waste any more time here

**Bloom:** maybe we should go along with them

**Stella:** you mean after the crummy tude riven just gave us?

**Flora:** yeah he was rude I say we get back to our assignment and let riven deal with it

**Stella:** flora's right bloom, if riven wants to get eaten I say bon appetite right?

**Flora:** that's not quite what I said but—

**Tecna:** something's strange here; did you guys notice the hole in the ship? The patterns of the burnt marking surrounding the perimeter, indicate that the hole was created by a blast from outside the ship while it was still in flight

**Flora:** so you mean someone shot down the ship

**Tecna:** yes it looks that way

**Flora:** it's that so, I guess we should investigate

**Musa:** if I ever say "hey let's go hang out in a swamp" remind me that I really hate swamps

**Bloom:** what a wait the troll's foot prints, notice anything?

**Flora:** what about them?

**Stella:** I notice something there like a size 30

**Bloom:** they get less and less deeper as they go

**Stella:** poor thing he must have the hardest time for shoes

**Musa:** they totally disappear up ahead. He like found a way to levi-walk so he could shake up our follow you know

**Flora:** the troll must have cast a spell

**Tecna:** except trolls can't do that

**Bloom:** which means someone else is in the swamp

**Tecna:** someone who might be watching us

**Flora:** how can we find him without the foot prints?

**Musa:** yeah we can't just call out here little trolly, trolly, trolly

**Bloom:** maybe the voice of nature can help us out

**Flora:** that's right the voice of nature

**Tecna:** what do you mean voice I can't hear a thing

_(They all stay quiet and listen)_

**Tecna:** well? Did Mother Nature give you any advice?

**Bloom:** he went that way through the thicket

**Stella:** are you sure about that

**Bloom:** I know it looks all creepy over there but something's telling me that's the right way

**Flora:** yeah I feel it to I'm getting a strong vibe

**Bloom:** come on let's go

**Musa:** ugh

**Tecna:** yoo hoo nature I'm listening

_(Meanwhile Molly's new idea is to have Melvin dress up like a girl and have HIM do the routine with her. The reason is that Melvin doesn't seem to care about dressing up.)_

**Molly:** Amazing what a little makeup and the right clothes can do!

**Melvin:** I'm still not sure how I let you talk me into this. I never wear anything but black.

**Molly:** Just chill out. It won't matter when we're a world-famous duo.

**Melvin:** I'm gonna be famous?

**Molly:** You will be if you listen and do everything I tell you to do because we're gonna do rock videos!

**Melvin:** Maybe I'll even win an award. WOOOW! Listen. I've already got a great speech!

_(Melvin is really getting into this superstar business, to Molly's chagrin.)_

**Melvin:** I'd like to thank all of my closest friends on the Internet, and my fantastic manager, Molly!

**Molly:** This might work. Ha ha ha.

_(At the black mud swamp)_

**Riven:** get off me you stupid vine! Go drink some water

**Timmy:** something tells me these plants don't just survive on water alone

**Sky:** and why's that

**Timmy:** because I think they're trying to eat us

**Brandon:** so what do we do? Any idea?

**Timmy:** I think we should just try to stay calm and—ah HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP

_(With the girls)_

**Flora:** be very quiet I recognize these planets quietous carnivorus they hate noise

**Stella:** really? No let's see _(whistles)_ see nothing happen

_(A vine grabs Stella by her leg and holds her upside down and she starts screaming)_

**Bloom:** stop screaming Stella

_(The vine lets go of Stella and she falls into the muck)_

**Flora:** I told you… no sudden noise ok?

_(The girls hear Timmy scream)_

**Sky:** man it's gonna be so embarrassing if someone finds us like this

**Stella:** need a hand?

**Riven:** stay away these veins belong to incredibly, blood-thirsty, man-eating, monster _(the veins squeeze riven tighter)_ plants

**Musa:** they only eat loud mouth so you should probably pipe down

**Flora:** everything's ok little plants just relax

_(The plants let go of the boys)_

**Bloom:** quick let's get away from these things

**Brandon:** _(whispering)_ hey it's good to see you again bloom

**Stella:** hello no need to whisper anymore we got away remember

**Bloom:** I think we should look for the troll all together from now on safety in numbers and all

**Flora:** sounds good to me

**Sky:** me too

**Riven:** no way I'm teaming up with these girls

**Sky:** you're on your own then buddy and if you find the troll just give us a shout

_(That evening, in Saffron's bathroom, Saffron is taking a shower when she gets an unexpected visit.)_

**Negamonster:** Hah! Saffron, you're mine!

_(Wasting no time, she blows freezing breath at Saffron. Saffron screams…)_

**Saffron:** AAAAH! HELP! AH! LET GO! AH!

_(…but no one answers. Once Saffron is rendered helpless, the Negamonster touches her and changes into a clone of Saffron.)_

**Saffron:** Let go. Someone help me.

_(Soon, Jedite's plan goes into action. Posing as an announcer…)_

**Jedite:** You, too, can be famous, but first you've got to know how. Here to tell you, the fabulous Saffron.

_(The fake Saffron is on a mobile stage.)_

**Fake Saffron:** Hello, everyone. I'm happy to bring you great news! You're all invited to take part in our thrilling Star Quest contest.

_(The scene has attracted many people, including a lot of schoolgirls.)_

**Student:** I can't believe it's really her!

**Second Student:** She's tall in person.

_(As the fake Saffron continues, a dish posted above the stage sends subliminal waves throughout the audience, giving them an overwhelming urge to compete.)_

**Fake Saffron:** So join us. Just be sure that you sign up in teams of two.

_(The fake Saffron's words combined with the subliminal waves make for an unbeatable combination.)_

**Student:** Let's do it!

**Second Student:** Yeah. We can team up together.

**Other Students:** We'll all be like superstars. We wanna be just like Saffron.

_(The gang finds themselves at a lake)_

**Tecna:** will have to hope our way across

**Timmy:** be careful Tecna

**Tecna:** thanks

_(Tecna jumps on a rock)_

**Tecna:** come on guys its fun

_(Everyone starts jumping)_

**Flora:** my clumpaturf is wobbly

**Stella:** mine too

**Bloom:** same here, they're really unsteady

**Tecna:** I believe the key to this whole enterprise is to keep moving, you must not stay still

**Stella:** alright

_(Everyone keeps jump, Stella trips on one but Sky catches her before she falls)_

**Stella:** oh why thank you

**Brandon:** hey there's no clumpaturfs nearby, I guess this calls for a double jump

**Musa:** nice one

_(Everyone makes to dry land except riven who missed a clumpaturf and fell into the water)_

**Brandon:** no

**Tecna:** I gotcha, hold on riven

**Riven: **don't let go of me

**Stella:** she's slipping

_(Tecna almost falls in but Timmy grabs her)_

**Timmy:** gotcha, don't worry I'll getcha outta her Tecna

_(Bloom and Brandon help Timmy pull Tecna and riven)_

**Stella:** heave, heave…bet you're glad you teamed up with us girls now aren't ya riven

**Riven:** yeah whatever, I would have gotten out, come on get up lets go already

_(They start looking for the troll again and hear a roar)_

**Sky:** that's our boy

_(They girls scream)_

**Bloom:** that's Amaryl

**Sky:** don't worry; we'll get her outta there

**Bloom:** there trapped, that's the same troll who was working with Knut, we gotta do something before he turns those girls into fairy dust

**Sky:** alright everybody I've got a plan. Phase one- the girls distract the troll

**Girls:** huh?

**Stella:** I hope the troll eats the girls isn't phase two

**Sky:** no way cause Brandon and Timmy will pin him down, than riven and I jump in and slip the shackles on him

**Tecna:** sounds like a plan

**Sky:** alright than let's go

_(The girls in to the distract the troll)_

**Bloom:** hey there big guy remember us?

**Stella: **long time no see

_(The troll roars)_

**Stella:** well don't be a stranger get over here and pass some hugs

_(The troll starts running towards the girls as Timmy and Brandon jump out and grab his feet which makes the troll fall and girls run and Riven and sky jump in)_

**Sky:** come on quick hurry put the—ahh

_(The guys try but fail to put the shackles on him and he grabs Riven's face)_

**Riven:** help he's got my face

**Timmy:** hurry up you guys, I can't hold him

_(The troll over powers them and runs away)_

**Stella:** he's getting away

**Brandon:** hey Timmy you ok? At least we know these shackles still work

**Amaryl:** I thought you guys went to school bravery not botchery

**Girl:** see ya loser

_(The girls run off laughing)_

**Sky:** that's the thanks we get

_(Brandon is sitting on a long and Bloom comes to sit with him)_

**Bloom:** hey you

**Brandon:** huh, Bloom what's up?

**Bloom:** don't let what those jerks said get you down, what you did back there was very brave

**Brandon:** brave or not the tree still got away

**Bloom:** you did what you could troll rangling is very difficult

**Brandon: **yeah but were sophomore's we should have been able to handle it this is our first real assignment and we messed it up

**Bloom: **but…

**Brandon:** seems like the only thing we can do as a team is argue

**Bloom:** maybe of the guys um…

**Riven:** don't point the finger at me sky I'm not the one who shackled Timmy

**Brandon:** bro you had the shackles

**Riven:** me?

**Timmy:** knock it off you two we all messed up together, can we at least agree on that?

**Riven:** but…

**Sky:** Timmy's right and we should at least agree to that point you guys. Don't you agree?

**Riven:** ha, ha, ha I agree

**Sky:** that's good

**Timmy: **now shake hands

_(They shake hands)_

**Timmy:** well done you guys

**Sky:** no hard feelings bros, riven and I have called it truce

**Brandon:** I prefer everlasting peace but I guess a truce is a good start

**Riven:** let's go we have a troll to catch

_(Somewhere deep in the swamp)_

**Stormy:** this is taking too long

**Icy:** stormy don't flip out that empty headed brunt will be here any minute now

**Darcy:** yeah stormy chill

**Icy:** our lovely fume to doom perfume is sure to draw him here

**Darcy:** its allure is irresistible

**Stormy:** our scent is sublime but what if he got stuck in the sinkslime

**Icy:** and he does like to roar the quietous carnivorus could have gotten him

**Duck:** mommy, mommy

**Icy:** what

**Darcy:** you again?

**Stormy:** sooo cute

**Icy:** I despise cute

_(She freezes the duck)_

**Icy:** that ought to keep it quiet

_(The troll roars)_

**Icy:** see witches I knew him be here

_(The troll sniffs the air)_

**Troll:** me like the smell

**Stormy:** be quiet and listen up they were taking you to magix to be interrogated but see unfortunately for you we can't let that happen

**Icy:** that's right. Our secret has to vanish

**Darcy:** and so do you, have fun in limbo

_(They teleport him somewhere)_

**Stormy:** that settles that

**Icy:** let's get back to cloud tower

_(They vanish)_

**Brandon: **what do you hear now bloom?

**Bloom:** well it's not really a sound

**Flora:** yeah Brandon the voice of nature is something you feel inside

**Sky:** huh? Well I've been trying but I can't feel anything at all

**Tecna:** I can't hear this voice of nature either I'm from a wide realm but believe me we can trust bloom and flora on this

_(They start walking but then they stop)_

**Riven:** what

**Bloom:** the feeling stops here

**Sky:** so where's the troll

**Bloom:** but I sense something else something cold

**Stella:** there's really negative energy in the air here

**Tecna:** I feel it too. Singed ions indicate dark magic

**Sky:** so someone used dark magic to make the troll vanish

**Timmy:** but who?

Musa: well we know the troll works for Knut and we know Knut is the grunt for the three witches

Brandon: you think those three are the ones who shot us down

Bloom: look

Tecna: hmm those look like duck feathers

Bloom: and isn't someone we know being stalked by a duck because of a spell we put on her

Musa: icy

Bloom: but what are the up to, we've gotta find out

**End of part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

_(The boys fix their plan and drop them off at the crystal clearing)_

**Bloom:** there's our class

**Stella:** are you boys gonna walk us to class

**Sky:** well…

**Brandon:** we would but were not exactly allowed to leave the ship

**Girls:** huh?

**Bloom:** no worries we just hope you don't get grounded

_(The boys fly away)_

**Girls:** see ya

**Stella:** later tater

**Palladium:** your group is by far the last to arrive and so unfortunately you receive a zero for punctuality. However 30 points generosity, 25 for initiative, 40 for courage, and 5o for your ability to listen to the voice of nature makes your score the highest in the class

**Amaryl:** not fair they were the last to get her

**Palladium:** yes but I never said it was a race sometimes the journey is more important than the destination

_(At red fountain)_

**Brandon:** were almost done

**Sky:** yeah but then we gotta clean the jousting stables

**Timmy:** the stable and the creatures too

**Sky:** I guess our punishment could be worse

Timmy: I don't know sky what could be worse than having to a bath to that grumpy griffin

**Brandon:** yeah man that griffin is huge, a lot goes in and a lot goes out

**Sky:** well think about the time Marcus had to climb into the digestive cavity of the bingledip beast

_(Back at alfea)_

**Bloom:** I've been thinking were a really awesome group and we should have an awesome name. What do you think?

**Tecna:** actually it's a pretty good idea; a name is good for a quick reference

**Stella:** the right name would use that certain something we could be called something like: the wonder 5, or the Stella five, the power troop! Or the B.M.S.T.F

**Musa:** the B.M.S.T.F?

**Stella:** check it beauty, style, magic, tasty, and flare and those are also the first letters of each of our names

**Musa:** nah that's way to cheesy

**Flora:** I say bloom picks it

**Tecna and Musa:** me too

**Bloom:** really? Cause I did come up with a little something I even made a logo check it out

**Flora:** that's awesome

**Stella:** it's totally mint bloom

**Tecna:** but um…so um our name is Winx

**Bloom:** even better were the Winx club

**Stella:** oh bloom I just remembered a letter came for you from Darien

**Flora:** oh read it out loud bloom

**Bloom:** ok, dear bloom

**Darien voice-over:** dear bloom

Congratulations on getting your wings and casting your first spell I'm so proud of you. Also I can't wait to meet the rest of your friends some day they sound like amazing friends. Bloom I don't want you focusing too much on boys, you're behind the girls in your school so I want you to focus on your studies before you get a boyfriend. I miss you B come home soon, before I go tell your headmistress I said thank you for setting this mailing system up and make sure you call mike and Vanessa so mike doesn't think you only think about me and not them.

I miss you and I love you B come home soon love Darien

**S.F.M.T: **awwwww

**Bloom:** this guy _(she giggles) _

_(Next day, at Serena's school…)_

**Pauline:** Did you guys hear about Saffron's big Star Quest contest?

**Serena:** What contest? Huh?

**Molly:** Wait, let me guess. You were asleep?

**Serena:** No, I had to stay in class for study hall.

**Lonna:** Anyway, she said that two lucky people will get picked as the winners.

**Pauline:** Everybody's eligible, and the winning team gets a contract just like Saffron's!

_(Serena's eyes light up. This is her big chance!)_

**Serena:** Ha ha ha. Our team's set!

**Molly:** Well, aren't you forgetting something, Serena? You don't have a partner.

_(Speaking of partners, Melvin, hearing Molly's words as he walks past, stops and turns.)_

**Melvin:** Hmm? Are you talking about me?

_(He starts to spill. He wiggles his hips like a girl.)_

**Melvin: **Hey Molly, check out this cool move for my new routine.

_(The girls are shocked, and Molly is embarrassed.)_

**Molly: **I told you not to say we're partners!

_(Melvin counters.)_

**Melvin:** Then I won't tell how you begged me to do it, either.

_(The girls get a second shock.)_

_(Late that afternoon, at the mobile stage, the fake Saffron starts the qualification round, while subliminal waves bathe the competitors.)_

**Fake Saffron:** You're all signed up, right?

**Crowd:** Right.

_(A policeman is looking around. This event isn't in the books.)_

**Policeman: **What's this? No one told me about this.

_(Then, Saffron's agent comes running down the street, very concerned.)_

**Agent:** Saffron, what in the world are you doing up on that stage? You're supposed to be at the mall.

_(The fake Saffron goes on…)_

**Fake Saffron:** Remember, you need to show you have great energy.

_(…as the policeman and agent soon get a dose of the subliminal waves.)_

**Policeman & Agent:** Oh. Hey…

_(The fake Saffron laughs as the policeman begins a handstand while the agent does some gymnastics.)_

**Agent:** Tada.

**Fake Saffron:** A perfect example.

**Policeman & Agent:** We'll be superstars!

_(Early evening. Serena is walking to the stage with Luna behind her.)_

**Serena:** This contest is going to be major boss, Luna.

_(Luna, however, is very exhausted. She decides to balk and lay down.)_

**Luna:** I'm not going.

**Serena:** You can't back out.

**Luna:** I'm not backing out because I never agreed to be in it in the first place.

**Serena:** You've just got stage fright.

**Luna:** I'm only afraid that you're going to start forgetting all about your mission.

**Serena:** We'll be rich and famous.

**Luna:** I'm not going.

**Serena:** Why?

**Luna:** Because we've got more important things to do than just make fools of ourselves.

_(Serena gets up.)_

**Luna:** Besides, being in show business is serious work. It's all too strange: too suspicious. And look at what's happening between you and your friends.

_(Tears are coming to Serena's eyes. Luna's right. She's lost her friends.)_

**Luna:** Crying won't help, Serena. The answer's still no.

**Serena:** WHO NEEDS YOU ANYWAY?!

_(And Serena runs away in tears. As Serena runs down the street, she sees Darien ahead.)_

**Darien:** Hey.

_(What lousy timing. Serena quickly hides in an alley.)_

**Serena:** I hope he doesn't come over here.

_(He does.)_

**Darien:** Hey Meatball Head, what are you doing over here? I thought for sure you'd be over at the talent show…

**Serena:** Huh? Hmph.

**Darien:** …especially since all your friends are over there, acting like total fools.

**Serena:** Well obviously, I've got better things to do, Darien. I'd love to stay and chat, but…I've got homework.

_(As she walks off…)_

**Serena:** He makes me so mad!

(Meanwhile, at the talent show, the hopefuls are indeed acting like total fools.) **Pauline:** Do you know why elephants wear green sneakers?

**Lonna:** No, why?

**Pauline:** It's so they can sneak around in the grass!

_(With a strike of chimes, the fake Saffron signals a qualified entry…surprisingly.)_

**Fake Saffron: **You're in! Congratulations!

_(She stamps their hands to mark then as finalists.)_

_(Another example. Molly and Melvin are trying their singing routine.)_

**Molly & Melvin:** Never running from a real fight…

_(Despite the terrible performance, the fake Saffron qualifies them, too.)_

**Fake Saffron: **That was great! You're in, too!

_(She stamps their hands.)_

_(Next day. Serena's late for school again.)_

**Serena:** Rats. I'm late for study hall.

_(But when she opens the door…)_

**Serena:** Oh. What's going on?

_(Almost all the desks have been shoved to the wall and are now blocking the back door. At the front platform (from which Miss Haruna's desk has been removed), are Pauline and Lonna. The others are watching. Pauline is thinking about what to do next.)_

**Pauline:** Okay. Now, why don't we do our knock-knock jokes?

**Lonna: **All right. Me first. Knock-knock.

_(One of the desks is to one side. There, Molly is busy signing cards. Serena tries to say hi…)_

**Serena:** Wanna get ice cream later? Huh?

_(She signs another card.)_

**Molly:** Can't.

_(She pauses as she signs another card and stacks it with the others.)_

**Molly:** Busy.

_(Then Melvin shows up.)_

**Melvin:** PARTY TIME! Get ready for a hot Star Quest party. Hey Serena, have a streamer.

_(He hands her a streamer. Then Molly gets up.)_

**Molly:** And my autograph cards are finished just in time!

**Serena:** You won the contest?

**Pauline:** No, she's just got fame on the brain.

**Lonna:** Besides, we all know we're the best.

**Melvin:** Who cares? We're all gonna win.

_(Everyone throws their streamers.)_

_(That afternoon, Serena talks with Luna in the schoolyard.)_

**Luna:** Are you really sure that you're not still angry with me for refusing to be in the contest with you?

_(Thanks to Luna, Serena still had her common sense. She wanted to thank her!)_

**Serena:** Actually, I'm glad that you did.

**Luna:** But it looks like your friends are having so much fun.

**Serena:** Nope, it's all too much work for me.

_(Serena saying something sensible? Incredible!)_

**Luna:** Really? Hmm?

**Serena:** Hmm…I wonder if they'll still talk to me when they're rich and famous?

**Luna: **They will if they're true friends.

_(As for the others, things are starting to get ugly. Some distance away, on a raised platform where a small crowd has gathered…)_

**Molly:** It's been really great practicing with all you guys.

**Melvin: **We won't forget you once we've won."

**Pauline:** Who says that you'll win it?

**Lonna:** You'll be lucky if you manage to win last place!

**Pauline & Lonna: **Yeah!

_(With that, Pauline and Lonna join Molly and Melvin on the platform, and the four start arguing.)_

**Pauline:** WE'RE gonna be the next superstars.

_(Back at the bench…)_

**Serena:** I'll be glad when this whole thing's over.

_(Now more people are on the platform, arguing away.)_

_(Saturday, at the South Side Auditorium…)_

**Serena:** How weird. I thought this place closed months ago.

(SONG CUE: I Wanna Be a Star)

_(Inside, the fake Saffron gives some final words behind the curtains before the show starts.)_

**Fake Saffron:** Everyone's here? We need you all to be ready. We're expecting you all to put on a goodshow. Remember: lots of energy!

_(The light globe on the ceiling is really another of the Negaverse's devices. As the curtain is raised…)_

**Lonna: **You know your punchlines?

**Pauline:** Yeah.

_(The lights come on. The show is starting. The contestants notice a packed house, but the audience is an illusion.)_

**Molly:** It's packed out there.

**Lonna:** We're gonna win!

**Pauline:** Right.

_(The policeman and agent are already doing their acts.)_

**Policeman:** My one-armed handstand!

**Agent:** And my super stomach cruncher!

_(The fake chooses this moment.)_

**Fake Saffron:** Hm hm hm. Now to get energy for Queen Beryl.

_(With a turn of the tiny microphone on her dress, she begins to drain energy.)_

_(The energy flows through the microphone and is transmitted to Jedite, who gathers it up.)_

**Jedite:** Excellent. Queen Beryl will be very pleased.

_(Meanwhile, the contestants are showing a sign of energy drain: excessive weariness. Serena peeps in and sees something strange.)_

**Serena:** Luna, what's that? Huh?

_(Luna pops in and looks. What Serena sees is the contestant's energy bring drained, and Luna recognizes it right away!)_

**Luna:** Energy waves.

_(The fake Saffron gets up and turns around. Her true face is showing!)_

**Negamonster:** Hi. May I help you, dear?

_(The Negaverse! Serena gasps)_

**Serena:** Oh no! Luna, let's get out of here!

_(Serena and Luna are out of the room in a heartbeat!)_

**Luna:** Serena, wait!

_(Dashing to the restroom, Serena catches her breath.)_

**Luna:** Serena? You all right?

_(Serena is still huffing inside the toilet stall.)_

**Luna: **It's time to become Sailor Moon. Let's go!

**Serena:** I can't. I'm too scared.

**Luna: **But your friends are in big trouble! It must be Queen Beryl's doing.

_(Serena steps out. Luna is excellent in convincing Serena.)_

**Serena:** Okay, if I really have to.

_(She gathers up her courage.)_

**Serena:** MOON PRISM POWER!

_(Serena summons the power of her Moon Prism Locket and transforms into Sailor Moon, the Champion ofJustice.)_

_(At the stage, the illusory audience applauds the contestants' efforts, although the contestants themselves can barely move. Soon Molly drops, then Pauline and Lonna, then the policeman, and finally Melvin. With the last of the energy collected, the fake Saffron turns off the drain and the subliminal device.)_

_(Suddenly, the fake audience disappears. She hadn't done that.)_

**Fake Saffron:** Uh oh.

_(Then the curtains close, and a voice cries from behind them.)_

**Sailor Moon:** The curtain is closed on this bogus talent competition! Now, give these people back their energy!

_(The fake stands up and demands…)_

**Fake Saffron:** Who are you?!

_(The lights go out. Then spotlights come on, and Sailor Moon is the one in the light.)_

**Sailor Moon:** I'm Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice. On behalf of the Moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means YOU.

**Fake Saffron:** Hah!

_(She ditches the disguise. It's fighting time!)_

**Sailor Moon:** You don't scare me one little bit.

_(The Negamonster just blows her ice breath, forcing Sailor Moon to run.)_

**Negamonster:** You can't hide.

_(The Negamonster heads after her. As Sailor Moon tries to hide under the seats, she asks us a favor.)_

**Sailor Moon:** If you see Luna, please tell her I could use her help right about now.

_(Sailor Moon peeks up to try to find the monster. The trouble is…the Negamonster is behind her!)_

**Negamonster:** Looking for me?

_(As Sailor Moon turns around, the Negamonster blasts at her. It catches her arm, freezing it.)_

**Sailor Moon:** AAH! She's freezing me!

_(With that, the Negamonster proceeds to freeze the rest of her.)_

**Sailor Moon:** Let go! Stop it!

_(She's soon coated up to the neck in ice.)_

**Sailor Moon:** I can hardly raise it. HEELP! My fingers. They're turning into icicles! AAH!

_(The Negamonster keeps blowing.)_

**Sailor Moon: **Someone turn on the heat…

_(She's now completely frozen.)_

**Negamonster: **Now that oughta cool you off.

_(Just then, a rose hits Sailor Moon's frozen arm, shattering all the ice.)_

**Negamonster:** Hey! What's happening? Who dares?

_(Tuxedo Mask dares. He threw the rose from the balcony behind them.)_

**Tuxedo Mask:** You must believe in yourself, Sailor Moon.

**Sailor Moon:** Tuxedo Mask! Thank you!

**Tuxedo Mask: **Don't mention it.

_(He takes off.)_

**Negamonster: **Who's that man in the cape? Let's find out!

_(She tries to jump after him. Luna catches up with Sailor Moon.)_

**Sailor Moon: **Hi.

**Luna:** Don't let her get away.

**Sailor Moon:** I won't.

_(She takes off her Moon Tiara, which becomes a weapon. She readies to throw it.)_

**Sailor Moon:** MOON TIARA POWER! I banish you to the Negaverse!

_(The Tiara takes flight and connects, shattering the Monster and the draining microphone. With the microphone gone, the globe shatters as well. It's now raining ice and glass.)_

_(With the globe shattered, the drained energy returns, reviving the contestants. Molly is the first to get up.)_

**Molly:** Oh, wow. That was a weird dream.

**Melvin:** Yeah.

**Lonna:** You know what?

**Pauline: **You never wanna hear another knock-knock joke.

**Lonna:** Exactly.

_(At the real Saffron's bathroom, Saffron has just been released from her icy bonds. With the Negamonster's defeat, the ice has shattered. Saffron, however, is still in a daze.)_

**Saffron:** Oh…I must be working too hard.

_(Later, back at Serena's house…)_

**Serena:** Oh, wow. What a week.

**Luna:** I was really proud of you today.

**Serena:** Thanks, Luna.

**Luna:** Now, use all that good energy…

**Serena:** Uh huh.

**Luna:** …to study.

**Serena:** OH! Study?! Oh…

**End of episode 4**


End file.
